


First Time

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotz is a bit embarrassed about being a virgin.  Kink Bingo, for the square "virginity/celibacy."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

They were in Lotz's home, a small home on the wayside that had barely enough room to fit in the necessities. The conversation had turned to girls, and from there to sex.

"I don't see what's so funny about it!" Lotz protested as Seeker cackled.

"It's hilarious," he replied, still snickering. "You've seriously never had sex? How old are you, one-thirty?"

"I'm one-ninety-three thank you very much," Lotz snapped, leaning against the wall. "I, I bet you haven't had any either!"

Seeker rolled his eyes. "I'm fifty-six years older than you and have some idea of what to do with a woman. Or a man, I've had a couple of those too. Not only have I been with people, I've been with them more places and ways than you can probably think of," he boasted.

Lotz took a shot. "Outside."

"Yep," came the answer.

"Against a wall?"

"That too."

"On your boss's desk."

Seeker opened his mouth. Closed it. "No, I don't think I've ever been that dumb. Is that a secret fantasy of yours, Lotz?"

Lotz's face burnt up and he whined, "N-no! I didn't mean that, it was just a guess! Seekeeeeer..."

"What?" Seeker asked, looking innocent.

"You're being mean to me." Lotz glared and stuck out his tongue.

Seeker caught the tongue between his fingers. "And you're immature."

"Euh?" Lotz tried to pull back his tongue, to no avail. "Uh! Wah yih ooih?"

"Teaching you not to stick out your tongue if you're not going to use it," Seeker answered, miraculously understanding him. He then drew Lotz into a deep kiss.

As always, once distracted from his irritation, Lotz returned the kiss. He tilted his head for a better angle and kept his lips parted. Seeker eagerly responded to the invitation.

They kissed like that for a while, until Seeker got a knee in between Lotz's legs and nudged his groin with it.

Lotz blushed more quickly than Seeker had ever seen before. "S-Seeker, what, what are you doing?"

"Have you ever considered not being a virgin for the rest of your life?" Seeker asked conversationally. "I could assist you with that if you wanted."

"I... um..." Lotz hesitated, taking too long for Seeker's liking. When the raven started tracing small circles with his knee, he gasped out, "Th-that makes it difficult to concentrate, you know!"

Seeker's smile was predatory. "I know. Come on, I won't even make you do anything to me. Since it's your first time, it'll be all about you."

Lotz looked away. "...I guess..."

Seeker began to unwrap Lotz's belt. "Good." With that out of the way, he was able to pull down Lotz's pants and reach a hand under his long shirt.

Lotz gasped and his eyes shut.

"You like it that much already, do you? Then you'll love this." Seeker stroked him, slowly at first in deference to his inexperience, but quickly finding a pace more suited to Seeker's tastes.

"Aah...! Seeker, S-Seeker, please...!"

"Just relax," Seeker whispered, tightening his grip some. He hadn't been expecting much out of him, and indeed he quickly found himself with a soiled hand and a hawk about to collapse on him. He caught Lotz in an embrace, not sure if he would otherwise hit the floor. "Did you like that?"

Weakly, Lotz nodded.

"Want to do it again sometime?" Seeker asked slowly.

Again, a weak nod.

He grinned. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that."


End file.
